Deadlier Warrior Overwatch Elite vs Sangehli
by Pirateninja9
Summary: My third fight based on deadliest warrior, this time with two sci-fi killers. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I own no franchises.**

_Sangheli Elite; foot soldiers and commanders of the covenant empire._

It shows a Sangheli impaling a UNSC with a plasma sword

_Overwatch Elite; genetically altered specialized members of the combine_

It shows an Overwatch firing an energy ball into a room full of rebels

_Who is deadlier?_

_To find out who would win if these two warriors fought, we have rounded up some weapon experts and our resident know-it-all, Jack._

_To test the Overwatch weapons, we have resistance members Barney Calhoun and Alyx Vance_

"During my undercover work in the Combine, I saw the brutality the Combine can unleash." Said a forty something man with a security-type uniform on "And that was just CP. The Overwatch are capable of so much more."

"The combine are tough as a whole." Agreed a 25 looking blasian in jeans and a brown jacket "And the Overwatch are the toughest"

_The Covenant elite's experts, UNSC Staff Sergent Avery Johnson Jr. and Covenant Arbiter Thel 'Vadam think otherwise  
_

"I fought the covenant through out the entire war" Said an angry looking black man "And I was nearly killed plenty of times doing it. That's something the combine could never do."

"My people were the backbone of the covenant before the brutes arrived." Explained an alien, a Sangheli himself "Without us, the covenant would have been nothing. The Overwatch pose us no threat."

_For their weapons, the Sangheli Bring the_  
Energy Sword  
Plasma Pistol  
Plasma Rifle  
Plasma Repeater*  
Particle beam rifle  
and Plasma Grenade_  
_

_And for the Overwatch, there's the_  
Stun Baton  
USP Match  
MP7 Sub Machine Gun  
OSIPR  
Overwatch Sniper RifleP  
and MK3A2 Grenade

_For Hand to hand, we have Energy sword against Stun Baton_

Thel admired a strangely shaped blue weapon. "The Energy sword is the most lethal hand to hand weapon the covenant have ever seen."

"Let's see what you can do, Thel." Jack said, prompting the Arbiter to start attacking a gel torso with his energy sword. Each stab went straight through and each cut went half a foot in. Jack took one look at the mutilated corpse before saying "yeah, I guess he's dead"

For his turn, Barney brandished a small black stick. He held it up high and stepped up to his own dummy, which had a voltmeter where the heart should be. He started up the stun baton with an electric crackle and started swinging it at the dummy. each blow would have knocked it out, but none were a kill shot by it's own. Even the shock it gave wouldn't have done to much damage.

"The Combine stun baton was made to incapacitate, but the energy sword was made to kill. They really aren't comparable."

**Edge: Sangheli**

_Next up, pistols. The USP Match and the plasma pistol_

Jack stood at a table in the fight lab. On the table were a regular pistol and an alien version of one. "here we have both your pistols. care to explain about them?" Jack asked

"This is a standard pistol" Alyx said "there's nothing really to explain."

"This isn't a standard pistol at all." The arbiter said. "It fires plasma, and that plasma can be charged up. However, if you're not careful, it will overheat and be inoperable for a short time."

Alyx stood in front of some paper targets on a shooting range. Jack, who was behind her, said "you've got one clip, let's see what you can do" she started firing, and 12 seconds later she had 6 kills, with 8 head shots and 10 chest shots.

Next Thel stepped up to a similar setup. He fired off 80 shots before charging up his final shot at the final piece of paper. at the end of it, they looked at the paper. there were holes burnt into them in all sorts of places. the last target they looked at, the hole was the size of a plate, right in the chest. Jack turned to the camera and said "The Plasma pistol not only has 82 more shots in it, it also can be charged up. It gets the edge."

**Edge: Sangheli**

_Next is Sub machine guns, the Combine MP7 and the Covenant plasma rifle_

Jack stood in front of the four weapon testers. "To test the SMG's, you will be going through the rooms we've set up and taking out any enemies. We've also set up hostages. you can't shoot them."

First up was Alyx. With MP7 in hand stood in front of Jack. "The combine's SMG, the MP7, is a common weapon among lower ranked soldiers. It has a 45 round magazine, and a special surprise inside." She on her way to the first door. She kicked that open and fired 12 shots at the three targets. She quickly moved to the next door and fired 25 more shots at the targets in there. She reloaded and moved to the hall. she fired the grenade at the larger armored enemy in there, and went to the last room. She fired her last eight shots at the man holding a gun to the hostages head. The rest of them followed through, looking at each target. Jack turned to her and said "Good job, 100% kill, the hostage rescued, and no weapon jams. Think your gun can beat that, Sergeant?"

For his turn, Johnson was using the plasma rifle, which, despite the name, was an "automatic version of the plasma pistol". To test it, he had a similar four-room house and the same amount of people. He charged into the first room and fired of 25 shots at the torsos. He moved to the next and fired off 50, burning all the targets. As he went into the hall, he charged up and released a shot, taking out the heavily armored foe in the hall. He barged into the last room, but his gun was still cooling down. After a second or two, he unloaded the 20 still in his clip into the remaining enemy. Once more, Jack and the others went through, looking at the damage. Once they got to the hall, Jack noticed the target in armor wasn't killed, just badly burned. "you didn't kill all the targets, and your gun overheated at a crucial moment. The MP7 didn't, so I'm giving it the edge."

**Edge: Overwatch**

_Next is Assault rifles. The Sangheli have the Plasma repeater, and the Overwatch have the OSIPR_

Sergeant Johnson picked up a larger version of the plasma rifle. "This is the Plasma repeater. we haven't seen much of it since the battle of reach*, but it was devastating there." To prove it, we've set up several Ballistic gel torsos in Overwatch armor and set them up in a typical scene, an apartment raid. Johnson fired through the window, burning the suits. He charged up and fired a shot, and unlike the previous two guns, it didn't need to cool down afterwords. Jack stepped in after the shooting stopped, and examined the bodies. "The armor provided moderate protection, but some shots did get through, and these are all dead. Now this guy, you charged up a shot for, that didn't do too much damage, but that doesn't matter; he's still dead."

Next, Barney, held a strange gun of his own. "This is the Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle. It's the most advanced weapon we've seen the combine use." To show how advanced it is, Barney has a similar setup to the one Johnson had. He started firing, taking down all the targets. Jack was impressed at first, but then Barney unveiled the secondary fire. He shot off an orb which bounced off the walls and vaporized the targets on contact. Jack stammered "Not only was the primary fire more damaging, but that orb was unstoppable. I'm giving the OSIPR the edge."

**Edge: Overwatch**

_For Long range, the Sangheli use the Particle beam rifle, and the Overwatch prefer their sniper rifle._

To test the sniper rifles, Alyx was kneeling on a raised platform with a bulky sniper rifle. "The combine's sniper rifle is an electrically charged death machine. It's bullets can kill anything in one hit." Several torsos were set up to move sideways some 100 feet away. She sighted her blue laser on each in turn, and fired. Each shot hit the torso, pushed it 5 feet away and knocked them down. Upon closer inspection, Jack saw the bullets went straight through, leaving a clean hole in the chest.

The compare it to their carbine, The arbiter was kneeling on the same platform, with a triangular purple gun in hand. "The carbine, which is normally used by the Kig-yar, has also been used by the Sangheli to great results." For it's test, their were the same type torsos, at the same distance, moving the same speed. He fired of 18 shots and put his weapon down. Jack examined these bodies less impressed. "These shots weren't as damaging, and not all of then were kills. I'm giving the edge to the sniper rifle due to the fact it can rip holes in people".

**Edge: Overwatch**

_Finally we have both side most explosive weapons, grenades._

Barney held in his hand a green cylinder. "This is the combine's standard grenade. It can rip an enemy to shreds"

"You think it can do that to a pig?" Jack asked, before taking them out to the bomb range. There, they had set up four pigs hanging from a rig surrounded by blast shields. Barney rolled a grenade in the middle of the pigs before retreating behind an additional layering of protection. The grenade, which left a red trail behind it, rolled to a stop right in the middle before exploding. It sent shrapnel into all the pigs and left a black scorch mark on the ground.

Jack surveyed the damage. "these are all kills. It's looking pretty good, but let's see the Plasma grenade before I call anything." Next, sergeant Johnson held a blue sphere in his hand. Before he threw it, he explained it's use.

"This is a plasma grenade. When it goes off, it creates a plasma explosion. there's another useful feature, which is this." and with that, Sergeant Johnson threw the grenade at a pig, and it stuck on. when it went off, there was a hole in that one pig, but the other three where unscathed.

Jack examined the three pigs it didn't kill. "These guys weren't hurt by the grenade, but what I'm thinking is that the guy it got stuck on could have panicked and ran to another guy for help, killing them both. I'm going to give the plasma grenade the edge because it it hits you, there's no escaping it."

**Edge: Sangheli**

_With data from all the weapons collected, Jack enters it into his state of the art computer program to simulate 1000 battles to ensure it won't be won by a lucky shot. And since both sides are used to fighting with backup, we're making it a 5-on-5 squad battle**.**_

_Which will win?_

_Oppresion_

It shows civil protection beating a resistance member_  
_

_or annihilation?_

It shows an elite shooting down some ODST_  
_

_Conquerors of worlds_

It shows a covenant star ship glassing a planet

_or slavers of planets?_

It shows an American flag being replaced with a combine one_  
_

_Covenant_

It shows an elite kneeling before a prophet_  
_

_or Combine?_

It shows a soldier stopping to watch a breencast

"Let's do this" Jack said, starting the simulation.

The simulation starts in a empty town in the desert, with strange alien archetecture. At one end of the city, five men dressed in white armor with red circles on their helmets moved through the city. The leader signaled for the one with a sniper rifle to station himself on top of a three story building. On the other not to far away, five aliens in blue armor were walking around, looking for the enemy. They soon found it.

**Sangheli: 5**

**Overwatch: 5**

The Sangheli, who heard the Overwatch coming, all hid behind boxes and walls. One, with a beam rifle, took aim at the Overwatch leader.

Bang!

**Sangheli: 4**

**Overwatch: 5**

The combine on the roof smiled as he shot down the enemy sniper. The 8 people below scrambled for cover before trading bullets.

One Overwatch soldier jumped over a low wall to get a better shot. Before he could get one off, a Sangheli popped out from behind a box and shot off a fully charged shot from his plasma pistol.

**Sangheli: 4**

**Overwatch: 4**

A different Overwatch soldier, who was obviously smarter, stayed behind cover and shot off a dark matter orb. It bounced of the walls and managed to evaporate a Sangheli that was just a little too slow.

**Sangheli: 3**

**Overwatch: 4**

The remaining 3 elites broke from cover and ran into a nearby doorway, just one building from the Overwatch's sniper. A combine soldier stood up and took aim at one fleeing soldier, but the Sangheli leader dropped him with a burst of fire from his repeater.

**Sangheli: 3**

**Overwatch: 3**

The two Overwatch on the street followed the covenant into the building. The Combine soldier went out the back and the Overwatch commander went up the stairs. On the roof, two of covenant were pinned down by the sniper next door. One of them tossed a plasma grenade towards the sniper. The combine soldier tried to kick it away, but it merely stuck to his foot. He doubled over in a desperate attmept to remove the grenade, yet he only succeeded in attaching it to his hands as well.

**Sangheli: 3**

**Overwatch: 2**

The Overwatch leader made it up to the roof just in time to see his sniper friend splattered all over the place. He quickly shot down one of the two elites before either of them noticed.

**Sangheli: 2**

**Overwatch: 2**

The other elite dived behind some cover. The Overwatch commander, who had run out of ammo for his OSIPR, switched to his MP7. He traded bullets with the plasma rifle-wielding elite before the Overwatch ran out of ammo. The Sangheli popped out of cover to shoot the Combine, but before he got a shot of, his enemy fired the MP7's grenade, hitting him square in the chest.

**Sangheli: 1**

**Overwatch: 2**

Down in the street below, the Sangheli leader, who had used up the last of his ammo, was pressed up against the wall next to an open door with his plasma sword. Right outside was a combine soldier, weapon trained on the doorway. A the falling body of an elite distracted the combine soldier long enough for the elite to stab him through the chest with a plasma sword.

**Sangheli: 1**

**Overwatch: 1**

The Overwatch commander watched as his last soldier was killed by the enemy. As the alien looked up, he unloaded his entire pistol clip into it. A blue shield protected it, however, and it slipped into an open door. The Overwatch tossed a grenade in window near the door, and the elite rolled out of the room. As he looked up, he saw the Overwatch commander throw down the sniper rifle from the roof. It crashed into the elite's head, and he went out cold. In less than a minute, the Overwatch commander was standing in the alley by his barely conscious enemy. It sluggishly tried to get up or at lest shoot the one-eyed man in front of it, but a quick, hard hit from the combine's stun baton shattered the unusually shaped skull that was already battered from the sniper rifle.

**Winner: Overwatch**

"The Combine managed to win nearly 5/8ths of the battle with 623 kills against the Covenant's 377." Jack said, looking over the results. "The Combine won due to it's brutality and creativity."

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you liked it. While writing, I've had a lot of ideas, like Turian vs Elite or CIS vs Geth, but next I'm gonna have two Sci-fi legends; Master Chief and Commander Shepard (sorry Reynol, but I'm gonna try to stick to fiction). Also, try and figure out where the simulation takes place.

*The plasma repeater is a weapon from Halo reach. If it changes or is cut, I will edit this appropriately.


End file.
